Daughter
by guardianranger
Summary: Tara, daughter to John Sheppard meets her father and the rest of the Atlantis team. Also goes to live him for awhile on Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:Part I

Hi! Name is Tara, daughter to Lt. John Sheppard of the Atlantis team. Who is now living in a different dimension for the time being. I'm also the adopted daughter to Dr. Daniel Jackson who has taken care of me since my mother Sheyla disappeared into thin air one day.

I've special powers that I have gotten from my mother, since she is anicent like my father is too. Except my mother has healing powers and can sense danger coming. That is something I have gotten from her.

Of Daniel couldn't always be there when he goes on some off-world missions. He knows about my powers, my father and guardians that protect me.

Also knows about the mansion that I had gotten from my mother. Also a few other things,etc.

It's actually a big mansion, with two pools, tennis courts, simulations rooms-something I had added in. A huge kitchen area, basement with four bedrooms, guesthouses on the property and etc.

Now! Is the time I tell you about everyone else in this year.

**John Sheppard-**Air Force One, Has Anicent genes, age unknown in the story. Get's into alot of dangerous situations. Loves adventures, many different planets. Can be subborn sometimes. Will find out he has a daughter that didn't know about.

**Elizabeth Weir-**Leader of the Atlantis Team, She doesn't die in this story through.

**Rodney Mckay-**Can be in alot of trouble sometimes, doesn't really trust certain people, including the wraith and other monsters. Is a great scientist. Is in love with Jennifer Keller the doctor.

**Samantha Carter-**Captain of Stargate SG-1 Team now. Knows about Tara through Daniel. Thinks it might be best if Tara gotten to know about her father more by meeting him in person.

**Laura Keller-**My own character I made up in the story. She isn't related to Jennifer at all. Is one of the guardians that protect Tara.

**Ronan-**When he first met the Atlantis team he was a runner, who got caught by the wraith. He now a very good member of the team and fast runner on the team.

**Teyla-**Her village was attacked by the wraith, She now lives and is a member of the Atlantis team. Also has one child-son. Can sense the wraith coming since she has a special gift.

** Ford-**I know he was killed in the second season of the series. But in the story, he doesn't die. He is married through to Ford.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the SG-1 Command Center Team:Part I

**Doctor Laura Keller-**Not related to Doctor Jennifer Keller. Age 24.

**Doctor Bella Ford (Jackson)-**Adopted daughter to Lt. William Jackson and Samantha Carter. Age 23. Is expecting kids later in the story.

**Cadet Gregory Chambers-Age 20**

**Cadet Danielle Love-Age 19**

**Cadet Sally White-Age 35**

**Cadet Andy Snow-Age 28**

**Cadet Sasha Judge-Age 29**

**Major Lee Vulcan-Age 53.**

**Lt. Stephanie Carson-Age 34**

General Faith Smith-Age 45

These are the people who work for the command center area.


	3. Chapter 3

Good News:Part I

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was talking to the Lt. Sheppard team about something.

"I was told to have you guys to leave in 0600 hours to go to back home"said Elizabeth peering at the others in the face.

"What are you mean?"asked Rodney wondering.

"Samantha asked that you visit with your family before returning back to Atlantis"said Elizabeth.

"Hey! I haven't seen Bella since I left"said Aiden happy to see his wife of 2 years now.

"Uh, What actually is your home planet like?"asked Teyla never being on earth before.

"There's more people, trees and islands"answered Rodney munching on an apple.

"Ok"answered Ronan being told the information.

"Did Carter say why we were allowed to see our family?"asked Jennifer. Meaning Samantha Carter letting them come home to earth.

"Just that she had some information for Lt. Sheppard about something"answered Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting:Part I

Just to let you know who the guardians are in the story.

Angel-Age 26

Taylor-Age 19

Christian-Age 19

Lita-Age 24-

Christopher-Age 19

Molly-Age 23

Kristen-Age 21

Jamie-Age 21

Scott-Age 21

Luke-Age 19

Michelle-Age 21

Joseph-Age 19

Flanigan-Age 18

Kelly-Age 18

Casey-Age 18

Brandon-Age 19

These are the guardians who protect Tara.

Samantha was telling Daniel and some of the guardians back at the command center in cheyanne, colorado.

"Wait, A minute do you think it's right to tell Lt. Sheppard about his daughter?"asked Kelly wanting to know.

Kelly, Flanigan and Casey were there with Daniel in the command center. Since the others were relaxing at the moment some where else in the area.

"Why are they coming back here?"asked Flanigan wanting to know.

"It would give Lt. Sheppard a little change to bond with Tara"answered Casey.

Kelly and Flanigan turning toward Casey in the face.

"Like that will work, since you forgotten about Tara's gift she holds"answered Kelly.

Casey thinking for a moment.

"Lt. Carter do the other guardians know about this situation at the moment?"asked Flanigan wondering of course.

"Yes, Taylor was brief about the situation"answered Samantha peering at the three in the face.

Daniel was quite happy about this all sudden of course.

"Samantha, Are you sure this is going to work?"asked Daniel peering at Samantha in the face.

Samantha looked at the others in the face for a moment.

"You may go and relax until the Atlantis team arrives in 0900 hours"answered Samantha.

Kelly, Flanigan and Casey standing up

"Thanks"yelled Casey racing out of the conference room area.

Kelly and Flanigan following closely behiind.

Samantha and Daniel talking alone for a moment.

"Daniel, I'm not quite sure how it's going to work out"answered Samantha peering into Daniel eyes.

"Ok, I just don't want Tara to get hurt by all of this information and all"answered Daniel.

Samantha layed her hand on his shoulders

"You did a really good job, raising her Daniel"answered Samantha

"Thanks, I don't want to lose her"answered Daniel.

"You won't lose her"answered Samantha.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting:Part II

Taylor, Christian and Christopher were in the gym talking among each other.

While watching Tara with the others practicing some movements.

Taylor sighs

"Taylor, What's wrong?"asked Christian wondering.

"I'm worried about Tara"answered Taylor not quite what to say to the others.

"What do you mean?"asked Kristen drinking some water.

Before Taylor could say anything. Kelly, Casey and Flanigan came bolting into the gym.

"Thank, God we found you guys in the gym"said Kelly breathing very hard.

"Why, Is something wrong?"asked Christian wondering.

"The Atlantis team is coming here in 0900 hours"answered Kelly.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

Tara said something

"Hey, I get to meet the Atlantis team for the first time"shouted Tara not knowing that John was her father.

"That's what we are afraid of"said Flanigan whispering to the others in the face.

"What are you talking about?"asked Kristen wondering of course.

"Tara father is on the Atlantis team"said Flanigan with his arms folded across his chest.

"Wait, I thought Dr. Jackson is Tara's father"said Molly.

"NO, Dr. Jackson just helped raised her since Shelya disappered"answered Taylor knowing about Daniel raising Tara as his own child.

"How are we going to break the news to Tara about her real father?"asked Christopher.

"I believe that might be up to Samantha and Daniel to tell her"answered Kelly.

"Who is her father by the way?"asked Lita wondering.

"Tara father is Lt. John Sheppard"answered Taylor telling the others.

What they didn't know that Tara sort of knew about her birth parents.

She overheard her guardians talking about one of her birth parents. Decided to let it go for now.

She grabed Taylor's hand.

"Come on, Taylor I want to meet the Atlantis team"answered Tara pulling Taylor out of the gym area.

The others guardians followed.

8 Hours later, it was time for the Atlantis team to be in the command center area.

Tara couldn't wait to meet the one who was her birth father.

"Tara, it will be ok"answered Daniel who standing there near her in case.

Tara peered at Daniel in the face.

"Daniel, Thanks for raising me as your own". "I know you did a great job with the guardians helped of course"answered Tara giggling of course.

Daniel hugged Tara, he didn't want anyone to hurt her of course.

15 minutes later, The Atlantis team came in view of the command center area.

"Everyone, Welcome back"answered Samantha giving them hugs of course.

"There is someone you should meet Lt. Sheppard"answered Dr. Lauren Keller.

4 minutes later, the others were in the conference room with room on the table.

Rodney was the one who took noticed of a kid with the others.

"Why is there a kid here?"asked Rodney his mouth filled with food of course.

Samantha and Daniel stood next to Tara of course.

"Lt. Sheppard, please welcome your daughter Tara Sheppard"answered Samantha

Everyone who was sitting at the table, mouths were open wide of course.

"John, Why didn't you tell us about having a kid?"asked Ronan wondering.

John was a little taken back of course

"I didn't know, Shelya never told me"answered John speechless.

"Where is Sheyla?"asked Teyla wondering.

"Sheyla disappeared one day never returning to us"."So Daniel has been raising Tara as his own until the time comes"answered Taylor.

John stood up from where he was sitting of course. Walked over to Tara who was standing by Daniel and Taylor of course. Taylor had his protected hand on Tara's shoulders of course.

Everyone watched John knelt down to the level of his daughter's height.

"Tara, That's a lovely name you have"said John to his daughter.

Not knowing what Tara was going to do at the moment. Shocked the them of course. The guardians knew something wasn't going to do that well at all.

Tara peered at her guardians in the face.

"Uh, Can we go home now?"asked Tara trying not to yawn in front of the others.

"Sure, That might be a good idea"answered Christian, not liking the strangers at all.

Tara and the guardians about to leave the conference room area.

"Wait, A minute you can't just leave"said Rodney who got a glared from Teyla in the face.

Rodney who had stood up getting a drink of water of course.

"Plus, Now that John knows he has a kid, you should spend some time with him"answered Ronan.

"Plus Elizabeth said something about a meeting"said Carson wondering.

"Well most of the meeting was about John meeting his daughter for the first time"answered Samantha.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara:Part I

Tara just stood there, after Rodney said his piece and Ronan saying something. Both of them earning a glare from Teyla and some of the guardians standing there shocked of course.

"HOW DARE YOU"Yelled Angel at the atlantis team.

Kristen and Molly put their hands on Angel shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"asked Carson.

"You have no right to march in here, and say those things"answered Angel speaking very loud.

Teyla spoke up quickly, not wanting an agruement happen so quickly.

"I believe the boys are sorry in what they said"answered Teyla glaring at Ronan and Rodney in the face.

"Sorry, Didn't mean any rudeness"said Ronan shaking his hand out to the guardians and Tara leaning into Taylor and Daniel at the moment.

"Taylor, Let's go"answered Tara walking out of the conference room.

Taylor and the rest of the guardians following Tara out of the conference room.

Rodney sits back down.

"Great that well"answered Laura turning toward the atlantis team.

"BELLA"Shouted Aiden noticing his fiance of 4 years racing into the conference room.

"AIDEN, YOUR BACK"Shouted Bella racing into her fiance arms.

"Uh, Aiden aren't you going to tell us who this girl is?"asked Rodney wondering.

Aiden and Bella turning toward the others in the face.

"Bella this is Carson, Lt. John Sheppard, Ronan and Teyla who are new to the team and Rodney"answered Aiden turning toward the others in the face.

Bella shaking her hand out toward the others in the face.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bella Jackson, adopted daughter to William Jackson"answered Bella waving her hands out toward the others.

"Do you happen to know where Tara went too?"asked John wondering about his daughter.

Bella turned toward Lt. John Sheppard in the face.

"Probably she went home with the guardians" said Bella. Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to mention that word to the atlantis team at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Where Is Home:Part I

"Do you know where my daughter went off too?"asked Lt. John Sheppard was wondering and worried about knowing he had daughter.

"Probably with her guardians at home"answered Bella forgetting she wasn't supposed to mention that to the Altantis team at the moment.

"Bella! You weren't supposed to mention that"bellowed Angel one of the guardians who had stayed behind with Kristine and Molly. Since Taylor and Christian took Tara back to her quarters at the command center at the moment.

Bella turning away from her husband of 2 years now. They been dating at least 4 years before they got married to each other.

"OOps! I forgot, wasn't supposed to mention that last part". Bella about to walk out of the conference room. Facing toward the Atlantis Team who were either sitting or standing in the conference room area. "Just wanted to say, welcome to earth for a little vacation. And other thing, if I find out that something happens to Ms. Sheppard. You have me and the rest of the guardians to answer to". Thinking a moment to herself. Glares at Dr. Laura Keller in the face.

Doctor Laura Keller stares at the way Doctor Bella Jackson was glaring at her in the face. She get's up from the conference table, and she too about to leave the room.

"Agree with Doctor Jackson here, if something bad happens to Ms. Sheppard in Atlantis". said Laura telling the Atlantis team, that Tara will return back with them, for awhile now.

Atlantis Team were shocked of the news of course.

"Wait! Why are you sending a child back with us?"asked Rodney who stood up quickly of course.

"I have orders, that Tara is to go to Atlantis for awhile to live with her father"answered Samantha not wanting to tell them the reason why.

"Ok. Does Lt. Sheppard know that she is leaving earth?"asked Beckett wondering.

"Uh! Yes, I believe she already knew about leaving earth"answered Daniel not to happy about this situation.

"Well! You have 3 days to get know one another. Before leaving to go back to Atlantis"answered Laura about to leave the conference room area. When a call came through walkie talkie.

Everyone else who was in the confernce room, couldn't actually hear what was going on at the moment. All except the 3 guardians who could hear some of the words being said on the other side. It wasn't good news at the moment.

"Colonel Carter! We are going back to our duties now"said Kristen glaring over to Samantha in the face

Samantha nods her head, for Kristen, Angel and Molly permission to leave the conference room area.

Bella had already left, to get something from her private quarters.

Doctor Laura Jackson, sighs at the moment.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson! You are need at living quarters"said Laura glaring at Daniel in the face.

By the look, that Laura was giving him in the face, was news that something to Tara at the moment. Since Tara never left the command center at the moment. She was actually in the quarters, on level 4, due to the fact she is afraid of heights and among other things.

Daniel about to leave the conference room, knowing that something was wrong with his adopte daughter.

"Samantha! Have to go"answered Daniel walking out of the conference room in a hurry.

"Laura! Did something happen?"asked Ronan wondering

Laura Keller who was still in the conference room area.

"Yes! But it's something I shouldn't tell you about. Doctor Daniel Jackson and the others will take care of the situation"answered Laura about to walk out of the conference room area.

"Does this situation have to due with Tara?"asked Teyla wondering. Since Aiden had permission to leave with his wife, to spend some time with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Fainted:Part I

"Does this situation have to do with Tara?"asked Teyla knowing that there was something that the staff of the Stargate Command weren't telling her team mates of the Altantis team.

Laura Keller not sure what to tell Altantis members. Daniel was already at the quarters, where he shares with Tara when they aren't at the secret headquarters that is 100 hour away from the command center.

"Please. Dr. Keller if something is wrong with Tara. Shouldn't you tell us"said Evan Lorne glaring at one of the doctors of the center. He already sort of knew that Dr. Daniel Jackson had a adopted daughter. Didn't know it was Tara, daughter to his commanding leader-Lt. John Sheppard.

Atlantis Team, hears Laura sighing to herself, since she didn't leave the conference room. Samantha couldn't tell them, because she wasn't in the room at the time. She ended up going to her office, to get some work done. Then send Daniel home with Tara to spend some last moments with her, before leaving earth.

Before, Laura could say anything else to the Atlantis team. Taylor of the guardians, came racing into the conference room looking for Samantha of course. Few seconds, later noticed that Samantha wasn't in the conference, found the atlantis team instead watching everything.

"Laura. Where's Lt. Carter?"asked Taylor wondering

"Lt. Carter, not sure. Is there something wrong?"asked Laura that something was wrong.

Taylor not sure what to say in front of the Atlantis team. Before he could say anything, Michelle one of the new guardians, came racing toward Taylor and Laura. Not at first noticing the strangers standing there at all.

"Taylor and Laura. Dr. Jackson needs you in living quarters"exclaimed Mitchelle breathing very hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Living Quarters: Part I

Dr. Laura Keller had rushed toward the living quarters, where Daniel and Tara's living quarters were on the fourth floor of the cheyann mountain in colorado. The Atlantis team racing after her in a hurry wanting to know what was going on at the moment.

When shortly arriving at the huge quarters, Laura walking into the room. Rodney ended up being the first one, since he's a medical doctor and scientist, he stops in seeing the sights. The others bumped right into him.

"Rodney. Don't step any closer"shouted Angel who had to be held down by the others in the room.

"What happen?"asked Teyla who sense something was wrong somewhere in the quarters.

"Nothing happen. It's not your business"shouted Angel again.

John noticed he didn't see his daughter, Tara at the moment. Thinking-that his daughter must be in one of the rooms in the quarters.

Ronan was leaning against the wall.

Shortly, Daniel came out of the room, followed by Samantha and Laura-who is Tara's private doctor.

Daniel seeing John and Teyla looking worried of course.

"Tara is asleep at the moment"answered Laura.


	10. Chapter 10

Living Quarters:Part II

"Tara. Is asleep right now"said Daniel coming out of one of the rooms-in the living quarters-that Tara and he share together on the fourth floor of Stargate command center.

"OK! Would someone please tell us what the hell is going on?"demanded Rodney wondering-since he was the first to arrive to the scene-meaning atlantis team.

Samantha glares at Daniel in the face, meaning they need to tell John what's going on with Tara. "Daniel! Lt. Sheppard is going to want to know the situation with his daughter"said Samantha.

Daniel thinking a moment to himself, not quite sure what to say to John and the rest of the atlantis members standing there in the quarters.

"Tara. As known who her father was to begin with"said Bella not knowing everything going on at the moment. Since she and Aiden had overheard in what happen to Tara-by another member at the command center area.

"Ever since her mother-just vanished into thin air"murmured Flanigan.

"Wait! Vanished into thin air"shocked of the news. "You would have to be anicent to disappear"said Teyla whose has a special gift in sensing the wraith and danger coming to her team mates and friends.

"Yes! About being anicent-Tara has both of her parents-genes"said Christian.

"Sheyla never mention to me about having the anicent genes to begin with"said John shocked of hearing the news of his wife of 2 years, before going into mission across the world.

"Why! Would Sheyla tell you in the first place? She didn't tell you about being pregnant with Tara"said Kelly.

"I'm assuming that Tara has special powers right? That she got from her parents"asked Rodney.

Tara could sense voices being heard outside of her bedroom she comes to the living room area. "Yes! I do have special powers, but let's play it safe for me not telling you"said Tara standing there of course.

Everyone turns towards Tara standing there at the moment.

"So! When are we leaving to go to Atlantis?"asking. "I seen pictures of the city"said Tara standing there staring at those in the quarters.

"Not in 3 days"said Teyla.

"Ok. Where are staying?"asking not knowing. "I'm assuming you are staying here at the command center"said Angel angrily.

Kristen and Christopher each put their hands on Angel shoulders.

"We really don't have any spare rooms, unless they share a room together"Jamie-one of the guardians.

Tara glares at her guardians in the face-shaking head at the moment.. "With permission, Teyla-since she is the only female on the Atlantis team, she may stay here at our quarters"answered Tara glaring at Daniel in the face-who nods his head.

"Sure. If you think I'm intruding"said Teyla not wanting to be much trouble.


End file.
